Grimmjow Story
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Song 1 : Let it be

dislclaimer : Tite Kubo

warning(s) : ooc, typo, newbie author, AU

based on a manga titled 'Harlem Beat'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song 1. Let it be<strong>_

_**.**_

_**. **_

Hujan di pagi hari selalu mengingatkanmu pada peristiwa tujuh tahun yang lalu. Sosok dirimu yang ketika itu berumur 13 tahun, dan harus berjuang untuk mempertahankan hidup. Rambut birumu kelam. Matamu yang beriris langit memandang sendu pada hidup yang makin ganas.

Pagi ketika kau bangun, kau menemukan dirimu sedang menangis. Entah apakah kau sedang mimpi buruk, atau teringat pada masa-masa bahagia. Sejak saat itu, setiap hari kau terus berpikir, apakah hari ini pun kau melihat mimpi yang sama. Tapi, setiap kau membuka mata, keadaan tak berubah. Mimpi buruk itu masih belum berakhir. Kenyataan yang kau hadapi jauh lebih parah dari mimpi buruk. Ayahmu harus menanggung hutang yang sangat besar akibat ditipu kawannya. Kini dia meninggalkanmu dan kabur entah kemana. Dia hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat untukmu. Kau dibuang bagai seekor anak kucing.

Hari ini pun kota masih diselimuti gerimis pagi yang dingin. Suatu saat nanti akan datang hari saat tangismu berakhir..

Kau berdiri dekat penjual hot dog di kawasan Shibuya Centre. Kau belum makan sejak kemarin malam. Dan orang-orang melihat ke arahmu dengan pandangan 'ngeri' lalu menjauh, seperti kau akan memakan mereka saja. Maklum saja, dengan penampilanmu yang acak-acakan begitu, orang akan langsung menduga kalau kau ini preman.

"Silahkan. Silahkan. Ini baru saja matang."

Bagus, batinmu. Segera kau berlari menyambar hot dog yang sudah dibeli oleh lelaki tadi. Tapi,

"Maling! Tolong tangkap dia..!" mereka menyadarimu.

Kau pun berlari. Majalah-majalah itu bertebaran karena kautabrak. Masa bodoh, pikirmu. Kau harus berjuang untuk bertahan hidup.

"Itu dia! Itu dia!"

Haah..haah..kau terengah, tapi kau terus berlari. Hingga kau bertabrakan dengan pengejarmu yang ternyata mengejar dari arah berlawanan.

"Buuk..!" kau tentu saja terkejut. Tapi matamu tidak menunjukan ketakutan sedikitpun.

"Aku sudah tangkap dia! Keterlaluan! Dia mencuri makanan lagi..!"

"Tunggu!" seseorang menghalangi tindakan massa itu padamu.

Laki-laki itu berdiri di sana, angkuh, dingin.

"Aizen-sama?"

Namanya Aizen. Dia menatapmu dingin. Kau balas menatapnya lebih dingin lagi, bukan, bukan, lebih dengan tatapan serigala lapar. Siapa dia yang harus kautakuti, kata hatimu.

"Apa yang dilakukan bocah ini?" Dia bertanya sambil menatapmu, masih dingin.

"Dia telah mencuri makanan lagi. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering berkeliaran di sini." Mereka berkata sambil menamparmu.

Lagi-lagi laki-laki itu menatapmu tajam. Sok. Memangnya dia siapa sih?

Ugh, pasti sakit, mereka menjambak rambutmu lagi.

"Baik, berikan dia padaku. Ini uang untuk kalian." Hey, dia menyelamatkanmu?

"Hari ini akan kami beri pelajaran dia. Kami tak bisa menerima uang dari Pak Aizen…" Bulshit dengan ucapan mereka, lelaki itu memegang uang lebih dari cukup untuk membeli makanan. Kau lantas menyambar uang dari tangan lelaki itu. Tapi naas,

"Buukgh.." Lelaki itu menghantam perutmu dengan lututnya.

"Sial." Kau mengaduh. Pasti sakit sekali. Setelah itu yang kau tau hanya pandanganmu gelap.

.

.

Kau tersadar sambil mengucapkan "Ayah", dan pipimu basah karena airmata. Rupanya kau bermimpi lagi ketika kau ditinggalkan oleh ayah. Kau tak tahu kau ada dimana. Tapi ada makanan yang sangat enak di meja. Ketika melihat makanan enak itu, kau langsung menyantapnya tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingmu. Lalu,

"Uhuk,,uhuk,,uhuk" Kau tersedak. Barulah kau sadar kau sedang ada di mana. Kau ada di markas Yakuza. Lelaki itu ada di sana, merokok dan memperhatikanmu yang lahap menikmati makan besarmu. Langsung kau berhenti makan setelah tau dialah yang memberimu makanan enak ini. Kau langsung teringat akan sikutan lututnya yang menyebabkan kau pingsan.

"Anak kecil, siapa namamu? Kenapa kamu mencuri makanan? Kamu kabur dari rumah?" Kau merasa tidak perlu menjawab, malah memalingkan wajah tanda tak suka. Seseorang lantas berkata,

"Hei, Aizen-sama sedang menanyaimu. Jaga sikapmu di depannya." Tak taukah kau itu fatal, kau justru makin ngotot dan berteriak,

"BERISIK! Buat apa kalian menanyakan itu? Mentang-mentang wajah kalian seperti Yakuza, bukan berarti kalian bisa memerintahku seenaknya!"

Ahh,, buruk. Lelaki itu mendekat, langsung menarik kerah bajumu. Kau dipukul di pipi,

"BUK!" Sekali,

"Ap.. Apa yang.." Kau dipukul lagi, berkali-kali, tanpa sempat bertanya,

"BUK..BUK..BUK..BUK" Tidak cuma di pipi tapi juga di perut. Ah, pasti sakit sekali..

"Kamu boleh tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi kamu harus menjaga mulutmu kalau sedang bicara dengan orang yang lebih tua, mengerti!"

Lagi dan lagi kau dipukuli, kau mengaduh pun tak dipedulikan.

"BUK..Augh..BUK..Ugh.."

"Kucing liar yang tak tahu aturan ini harus diajari sopan santun!" Tanpa henti dia memukul pipimu, meninju perutmu, menendang sambil tetap merokok seperti pertama kau melihat dia. Lalu kau jatuh, tersungkur dan babak belur. Ya ampun kau kan masih anak kecil. Dia tega sekali

"Sadarlah, coba bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu kalau waktu itu kamu tidak bertemu Aizen-sama. Mungkin saat ini kamu dipulangkan ke rumah orang tua, atau dimasukkan ke penjara anak-anak oleh polisi." Kata seseorang, mungkin bawahannya.

"Aku lebih suka begitu.. Lagipula aku tak punya pekerjaan. AKU MAU! Asal di situ ada makanan dan selimut! ITU JAUH LEBIH BAIK DARIPADA KEADAANKU SEKARANG!" Teriakmu. Tanpa gentar sedikitpun. Tapi, lagi-lagi kau ditampar oleh lelaki itu,

"PLAKK..!" itu pasti sakit sekali.

"Aku akan serahkan kamu ke polisi seperti yang kamu permintaanmu, tapi sebelumnya kamu harus bersihkan tubuhmu." Katanya kemudian.

"Aku tak mau bergantung pada siapa-siapa. Aku ingin bertahan hidup sendiri." Ujarmu. Lelaki itu hanya menatapmu dingin dari balik bahunya sambil berlalu meninggalkanmu.

.

.

Kau lalu mandi. Anak buahnya, Tousen, yang menemanimu.

"Sialan. Dia memukulku dengan sekuat tenaga."

"Ya tentu saja. Kau telah menyinggung perasaanya dengan kata-katamu tadi. Pak Aizen terkenal kasar, dan dia sangat disegani di daerah sini. Di sini semua orang tahu reputasinya."

"Aku baru dengar. Dan kenapa dia mau menolongku?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia tertarik padamu. Kamu kabur dari rumah, ya? Aku sudah biasa melihat pencopetan atau penodongan, tapi baru kali ini aku lihat ada yang sampai mencuri makanan."

"Kucing liar pun perlu makan supaya hidup."

"Wah, kalau sudah mandi ternyata keren juga."

"Tousen, tolong keluarkan mobil." Lelaki itu menyuruh anak buahnya.

"Selamat jalan Aizen-sama!" Pelayannya banyak. Dia memang benar-benar penguasa daerah ini. Kau tercengang-cengang melihat semua itu.

.

.

Lama kemudian kalian melaju dengan mobil, kalian lalu berhenti di Sontory The Bar. Kau bingung. Ketika masuk, kalian, tepatnya Aizen-sama, disambut ramah oleh pelayannya.

"Oh, Aizen-san. Tumben hari ini datang cepat sekali."

"Maukah kamu mempekerjakan anak ini?" Aizen menanyakan sambil mengangkat kerah belakang bajumu. Kau bertambah bingung.

"Aku memang sedang mencari bartender, tapi bukan dia, masih anak-anak?"

"Kumohon…"

"Iya, aku mengerti, aku tak akan mungkin bisa menolak permintaanmu." Aizen lalu beralih padamu,

"Ini tempat kerjamu. Ayo, sebutkan namamu."

"Eh, ah, Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

"Fuh, Akhirnya aku tahu juga namamu. Mulai besok siang kamu kerja di kantorku, dan malam kamu kerja di sini, mengerti?"

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah kamu mau membawa aku ke kantor polisi?" Lelaki itu tidak menjawabmu, malah mengajakmu ke tempat lain. Ke sebuah apartemen sederhana.

"Mulai hari ini kamu tinggal di sini." Katanya. Kau membelalak.

"Ini,, kenapa kamu melakukan semua ini? Ahh,, aku tahu,, kamu pasti homo, kamu mau pelihara aku sebagai simpanan?"

"Ha..Ha..Ha.. anak-anak zaman sekarang memang kasar-kasar. Maaf, aku tidak ada punya niat seperti itu." Kau lalu menghela nafas, lega. Baru kali ini melihatnya tertawa.

"Aku hanya tertarik pada sorot matamu. Sorot matamu menunjukkan kesedihan, kemarahan, penderitaan, dan ketakutan yang sangat mendalam. Itulah tatapan seorang anak yang bertekad untuk bertahan hidup tanpa terganggu oleh siapa-siapa." Ia lalu beranjak pergi.

"Kalau kamu mau pergi, pergilah sesukamu, kamu boleh lakukan apa saja! Kalau kamu memerlukan sesuatu, minta saja pada Tousen." Yah, kau tetap penasaran. Dan masih bingung akan apa sebenarnya tujuan Aizen 'memungutmu'. Tapi lantas kau lupa akan itu semua mengingat kahidupanmu akan segera berbeda. Let it be. CD Beatles, satu-satunya yang kau bawa dari rumah lantas kau pasang dan kau tertidur ditemani Paul Mc Cartney ke alam mimpi. Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam 4 bulan, kau bisa tidur dengan selimut.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>to be continue...<em>

* * *

><p>a.n<p>

karena saya masih author newbie, so sangat sangat diharapkan sekali review readers sekalian untuk perbaikan di masa depan

oke ya ya ya

v^^


	2. Song 2 : Get Back

**Disclaimer:Tite Kubo**

**Warning: ooc, AU, newbie author**

**Ideas: manga titled Harlem Beat**

* * *

><p><strong>GRIMMJOW STORY<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

_**Song 2. Get back**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sudah seminggu sejak Grimmjow pertama kali bertemu dengan Aizen. Di siang hari Grimmjow kerja di kantornya sebagai pencuci mobil dan baju. Sedangkan malam hari Grimmjow kerja sebagai bartender di sebuah bar. Malam itu Aizen datang ke bar.

"Grimmjow, bawakan minuman untuk Aizen-san!"

"Bagaimana keadaan dia?" Tanya Aizen pada bos Grimmjow.

"Oh, dia bekerja dengan sangat baik. Jarang sekali ada anak seumur dia yang mahir memotong dengan pisau. Saat ini aku sedang melatih dia membuat cocktail." Grimmjow datang memberinya minuman sambil menggebrak mejanya. Lalu berkata sambil marah-marah,

"Aku sudah bekerja siang dan malam, apa maksud ini semua? Kenapa setengah gajiku harus kuserahkan padamu yang tidak bekerja apa-apa? Kamu juga memeras uang keamanan dari orang-orang lain,kan? Keterlaluan! Kamu memeras anak-anak seperti aku.! Kamu bajingan!" Tapi Aizen dengan tenang menjawab,

"Apakah aku pernah mengaku diriku sebagai orang baik-baik? Lagipula bajingan pun memiliki tugas sebagai bajingan. Aku menerima uang keamanan, dan sebagai gantinya aku menolong mereka di saat yang diperlukan."

"Aku tak pernah minta pertolonganmu!"

"Aku telah menyewakan apartemen dan memberikan pekerjaan untukmu, tentu saja aku berhak memotong uangmu. Sudah kubilang, kamu boleh pergi kapan saja kamu mau. Dengar, entah apa alasannya, kini kamu hidup sendirian, kamu harus bisa menghidupi dirimu sendiri. Pria seperti itu tidak dianggap anak kecil lagi. Berarti kamu harus hidup di bawah peraturan orang dewasa." Ya, dan saat itu Grimmjow hanya tau marah-marah padanya.

.

.

Lalu Tousen membawa Grimmjow ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang sama sekali asing buatnya.

"Aku tau tempat yang menarik buatmu." Katanya.

"Street basket, alias judi basket. Taruhannya adalah seribu yen per game, dan siapa yang memasukkan bola duluan maka dialah pemenangnya. Penonton pun saling bertaruh siapa yang akan jadi pemenangnya. Kamu bisa main basket?"

"Tidak. Aku benci basket."

"Wah, tak kusangka bertemu di sini.. Sayang sekali, di sini tak ada makanan untukmu." Orang yang menangkapmu ketika Grimmjow mencuri makanan waktu itu, dia juga anak buah Aizen.

"Dia bernama Nnoitra, dan sering memeras anak-anak sini dengan judi basket." Kata Tousen.

"Katanya sekarang kamu tinggal di tempat Aizen-Sama, ya? Gimana, mau coba satu game dulu?"

"Heh, jangan coba-coba jebak dia."

"Diamlah, Tousen. Kamu mau tidak? Atau kamu tak berani karena tak ada yang menjagamu di sini?" Ups, dia menantangmu, dan Grimmjow…

"Satu game seribu kan?" terpancing.

"Hei, hei, katanya kamu benci basket." Tousen jadi bingung.

"Aku cuma harus shoot ke ring, kan?" Grimmjow mulai panas.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai." Nnoitra akan mempermalukan Grimmjow, cuma itu tujuan si Nnoitra itu. Dan orang-orang yang melihat tak percaya Grimmjow akan melawan Nnoitra.

"Nnoitra, jangan terlalu sakiti dia. Ha ha ha… Hei bocah, berapa tarifmu semalam?" mereka tertawa.

"GAME START!" Dan permainan itupun dimulai. Grimmjow belum tau seberapa kotor permainan ini. Grimmjow bahkan tak menyangka akan main basket di tempat seperti itu. Grimmjow merasa mampu mengalahkan Nnoitra karena Grimmjow pernah ikut klub basket. Nnoitra licik, menarik kerah baju Grimmjow lalu merebut bola dan,

"ZRANK!" masuk. Mereka mengelu-elukan Nnoitra. Grimmjow bingung, ini tidak seperti yang Grimmjow bayangkan tentunya.

"Di street basket permainan begitu sudah biasa. Hati-hati..!" Teriak Tousen dari pinggir lapangan yang cuma setengah itu. Dan Grimmjow yang masih penasaran menantang Nnoitra lagi. Tapi, meskipun Grimmjow mahir mendrible, tetap saja ketika Grimmjow akan memasukkannya, Nnoitra menyikut hidungnya lalu merebut bola dan masuk lagi.

"Waa..Bagus, Nnoitra! Hebat! Nice shoot..!"

"Jangan bercanda! Mana ada basket kasar seperti ini?" Grimmjow marah sekali pada orang-orang itu.

"Kalau berani coba kalahkan aku. Ini yang namanya street basket, bodoh!" Kata Nnoitra sambil tertawa.

Tapi, lagi-lagi dia kasar. Tendangan, sikutan, tinjuan, semua dihalalkan olehnya agar bisa mempermalukan Grimmjow. Dan Grimmjow babak belur ketika itu.

"Mana mungkin ada basket seperti ini. Pertandingan yang kasar sekali. Basket yang ku tahu, ada peraturan dan wasit. Tapi ini.. Peraturan di sini…tak ada peraturan. Tak ada gunanya menangis di sini. Aku harus mengikuti peraturan dan memenangkan taruhan ini. Kalau ini memang peraturan street basket, aku harus melawan dia dengan peraturan ini!" Batin Grimmjow. Lalu Grimmjow berdiri lagi.

"Dia masih mau mulai!" Teriak orang-orang di pinggir lapangan. Dan si Nnoitra itu terheran.

"Mata yang sombong sekali. Itulah yang kubenci darimu." Teriaknya. Dan Grimmjow diam saja sambil mempermainkan dia di tengah lapangan itu. Mencoba menjegal langkahnya hingga dia tersungkur, dan

"ZRANK!" Grimmjow cetak angka pertama.

"Dia berhasil membalas satu angka!" Tousen berteriak antusias. Dan orang-orang berseru untuk Grimmjow.

"Nnoitra, kok kamu tiba-tiba jadi payah? Ha ha ha.."

"Ayo terus! Hancurkan dia, Nnoitra!"

Lagi-lagi pertarungan itu terjadi. Nnoitra mengendalikan bola, hendak memasukkannya tapi Grimmjow rebut setelah sebelumnya Grimmjow pantulkan bola itu ke wajahnya. Dan,

"ZRANK!" masuk lagi, kali ini Grimmjow sudah tau ritme permainan kotor ini.

"Yeah..masuk lagi" Orang-orang masih tak percaya, dan si Nnoitra itu merasa dipermalukan oleh Grimmjow.

"Sialan!"

"Ini yang namanya street basket, kan?" ujar Grimmjow pada Nnoitra.

"Hei, dia kan baru pertama kali ikut street basket. Tapi dia sudah menguasai permainan ini."

"Ayo semuanya pasang taruhan untuk anak itu."

"Ya ya. Aku pasang untuk bocah itu."

"Bocah itu makin bersemangat!"

"Hebat sekali. Sekali kemasukan langsung dibalas di game berikutnya."

"Bagus bocah kecil!"

"Siapa bocah itu?"

Orang-orang penasaran pada Grimmjow. Grimmjow hebat dalam permainan ini. Dan Grimmjow tersenyum bangga di tengah lapangan.

"Aku jadi bersemangat main denganmu. Aku pasang tiga puluh ribu yen untuk pertandingan ini. Gimana kamu berani?" Tantang Nnoitra.

"Sudahlah, Grimmjow sudah ambil kembali uangmu, kan?" kata Tousen. Tapi Grimmjow,

"Lima puluh ribu.. Kalau segitu aku mau." Jawabnya. Dan orang-orang makin ribut saja. Apalagi si Nnoitra.

"Ayo, Nnoitra. Jangan tolak tantangan dia."

"Aku pasang untuk anak kecil itu!"

"Anak kecil sialan! Aku harus buat dia kapok." Nnoitra naik pitam.

"Siapakah yang akan menang?"

"Nnoitra, jangan mau kalah dari anak itu!" Kali ini Grimmjow kuasai bola lagi. Dan si Nnoitra sudah ingin sekali memukul wajah Grimmjow dengan tinjunya,

"BUKH" luput, dia hanya memukul bola basket.

"Aku sudah hapal cara-cara licikmu!" Grimmjow balas menendang dadanya, dan langsung mencetak lagi angka kemenangannya

"ZRANK!"

"Wah, anak kecil itu mengalahkan Nnoitra."

"Nnoitra payah. Ayo cepat bayar. Bayar uang taruhannya." Nnoitra benar-benar malu sekaligus marah besar.

"Sialan!" Dilemparkannya uang limapuluh ribu yen dan langsung berlalu.

"Hore..! Aku dapat limapuluh ribu yen! Sekaligus bonus karena three points."

Bahagia, hari itu Grimmjow merasa bangga karena bisa menghasilkan uang dari kerja kerasnya sendiri.

.

.

"He..He..Three points itu benar-benar mengasyikkan." Grimmjow berjalan pulang ke apartemennya sendiri malam itu. Tapi tiba-tiba,

"BUKH" Grimmjow dipukul oleh seseorang entah siapa di jalan sepi itu. Dan Grimmjow terhuyung jatuh.

"Kamu telah mempermalukan aku! Bisnisku hancur gara-gara kamu!" Ternyata Nnoitra yang tidak terima kekalahannya.

"Sekarang aku akan berikan pelajaran padamu!" Penuh rasa dendam ia berkata padamu sambil menghunus sebilah pisau. Grimmjow tak dapat berkata apa-apa, gugup, takut, membeku.

"Cukup sampai di situ saja!"

"Aizen-Sama?" Gantian, si Nnoitra itu yang kecut.

"Kalah tetap kalah! Jangan balas dia dengan cara-cara kotor! Sana cepat pergi!" Grimmjow menghela napas. Mungkin kalau Aizen tak datang, Grimmjow sudah mati.

"Apa? Aku kan tidak minta tolong padamu." Kata Grimmjow sombong. Balasannya,

"PLAKK" Grimmjow ditampar. Sambil menarik kerah baju Grimmjow ia berkata,

"Dengar baik-baik, lain kali kamu harus berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak. Sekarang kamu telah mencoreng harga dirinya. Kalau kamu ingin mengalahkan musuh, kamu harus pikirkan masak-masak cara-cara kotor yang akan dipakai musuhmu. Sekali saja Grimmjow mengalahkan orang di street basket, kamu akan dibalas musuh seperti tadi, dan nyawamu akan terancam selamanya. Kamu harus belajar membuat musuh menjadi kawan. Selain itu, kamu harus bergerak dengan memperhitungkan kemampuan kamu dan musuhmu!" Dilepasnya kerah baju Grimmjow.

"Itupun, sebagian dari peraturan orang dewasa."

"Pulanglah. Sudah larut,bocah."

"Hei, tunggu! Uangku! Kembalikan uangku!"

"Aku kan sudah menolongmu. Oya, satu lagi. Sebaiknya kau juga belajar berkelahi."

"Keterlaluan! Aku benci padamu! Aku benci kamu!"

Peraturan orang dewasa. Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya nama Grimmjow melambung di dunia yang sama sekali berbeda, street basket. Grimmjow mulai sadar satu hal, selama ini Grimmjow hidup menderita karena Grimmjow hidup dengan peraturan anak-anak.

"Aku harus hidup dengan peraturan orang dewasa. Aku masih anak-anak, tapi untuk bertahan hidup sendirian aku harus menjadi orang dewasa yang kuat. Suatu saat nanti aku akan kalahkan Pak Tua itu! Dia punya kelemahan tidak, ya? Mungkin di jenggotnya, atau dia takut pada ular?"

Sebelum tidur Grimmjow mulai berpikir, mungkin saat itu Aizen ingin mengajari itu padanya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>to be continue...<p>

* * *

><p>a.n.<p>

makasih buat review-nya, saya berasa punya energi buat ngelanjutin fict ini. sedih sih. ngeliat viewer-nya ga sebanding sama reviewer-nya. tapi ga papa.

kenapa rate M? karena akan hadir content2 rate M di fict ini.

dan sudut pandang pencerita juga saya ubah, benar juga, saya yang author juga ribet sendiri.

OMG apa itu, Aizen kan ga punya jenggot yak, ah anggap saja ada lah, hehehe

dan to all reader yang terhormat

review please...^^v


	3. Song 3 : A Hard Days Night

_**disclaimer: Tite Kubo**_

_**warning(s): typos, AU, OOC, pendek**_

_**rated: masih T (keknya seterusnya, tergantung mood untuk bikin naik rate)**_

* * *

><p><strong>GRIMMJOW STORY<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

**.**

**. **

_**Song 3. A Hard Days Night**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

Tak terasa sudah dua minggu Grimmjow bekerja siang malam pada Aizen. Hari ini Grimmjow sedang di kantornya, mengangkati sampah-sampah yang menumpuk. Grimmjow semakin tegar saja. Selain itu, Grimmjow juga mendapat uang dari street basket.

Telinganya mendengar percakapan orang yang lewat,

"Gimana ulangan hari ini?"

"Ih, susah. Eh nanti kita ke kolam renang yuk."

Percakapan yang sederhana memang, tapi bagi Grimmjow terasa dalam. Grimmjow ingin sekolah lagi.

"BRAKK!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menjatuhkan keranjang sampah yang dibawa Grimmjow.

"Ups, sori, sori. Di sini bukan taman kanak-kanak. Kalau bengong terus, nanti nyawamu melayang." Ternyata Nnoitra. Menganggu saja si Nnoitra itu.

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa maunya Aizen-Sama. Kenapa dia mau memelihara bocah ini?" Timpal Nnoitra lagi.

"Dan orang yang takut pada bocah inilah, yang lebih kekanak-kanakan." Ujar Grimmjow santai namun matanya menatap nyalang pada Nnoitra.

"Apa?" Nnoitra terkejut dan jadi marah.

Grimmjow meneriaki Nnoitra, "Aizen tidak memelihara aku! Aku hidup dengan mengandalkan diriku sendiri!"

"Anak kecil sialan!" Nnoitra akan memukul Grimmmjow, hampir saja jika Aizen tak datang,

"Hentikan! Kamu sedang bekerja." Ujar Aizen, lebih kepada Grimmjow.

Aizen lalu menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan pada Grimmjow, "Tolong antarkan bungkusan ini ke taman yoyogi pada jam lima nanti. Dan serahkan pada laki-laki yang menunggu di sana." Grimmjow merasa bungkusan itu terlalu berat.

"Satu hal lagi, jangan coba-coba untuk membuka bungkusan itu. Itu barang yang sangat mahal. Polisi pun tak akan mengira kalau anak kecil sepertimu yang jadi kurirnya. Tapi kamu juga harus tetap waspada, kita tak pernah tau siapa yang sedang mengincar kita." Agak aneh memang, Grimmjow entah kenapa berdebar-debar.

"Tapi Aizen-Sama, kita tak mungkin menyerahkan paket yang amat berharga ini pada anak kecil seperti dia. Tolong berikan paket itu pada saya saja." Ujar Nnoitra tiba-tiba.

Tapi Aizen malah bertanya pada Grimmjow, "Gimana, kamu mau?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Ini sih pekerjaan mudah untukku." Jawab Grimmjow yang merasa tertantang.

"Baik, nak.. Lakukanlah." Kata Aizen sambil menepuk pundak Grimmjow.

"Ya, serahkan ini padaku." Jawab Grimmjow, lalu Grimmjow pun segera pergi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Aizen-Sama?"Tanya Tousen kemudian, setelah Grimmjow pergi. Tapi Aizen tak menjawab.

.

.

Sambil berjalan Grimmjow mengingat-ingat ucapan Aizen lagi

"Ini sih pekerjaan mudah. Lihat saja, aku akan mengantarkan paket ini dengan selamat. Tapi kok berat amat sih? Apa ya isinya? Eh tapi tidak boleh dibuka. Lantas mengapa tadi dia bilang 'Polisi pun tidak akan mengira kalau anak kecil seperti aku kurirnya', apa maksudnya… Jangan-jangan isinya senjata, atau narkotik? Tega-teganya dia melakukan ini padaku!" Grimmjow panik sekali.

Semua orang jadi terlihat mencurigakan. Grimmjow jadi tegang dan berbuat aneh, jalan terlalu merapat ke dinding, hingga semua orang jadi memperhatikannya.

Lantas Grimmjow merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya,

"Ada seseorang yang menguntitku…" Grimmjow bertambah gugup, secara tiap Grimmjow berhenti berjalan orang itu juga berhenti di belakangnya. Grimmjow tidak berani menoleh.

"Gawat..! Dia benar-benar menguntit aku, bunyi nafasnya menyeramkan.." Tiba-tiba Grimmjow lari cepat sekali, saat orang itu memanggilnya kuat sekali,

"Hei!"

Grimmjow sudah jauh, ternyata itu bosnya di bar, Gin, yang baru pulang belanja. Dia merasa Grimmjow aneh sekali hari ini.

.

Setelah jauh Grimmjow lalu berhenti,

"Haah..haah.. Aku selamat.. "

Tapi di depannya persis sebuah pos polisi dengan seorang polisi sedang berjaga.

Grimmjow kaget dan gugup lagi. Grimmjow membatin,"Tenang, tak apa-apa. Polisi itu juga kelihatan mengantuk. Jangan khawatir. Supaya tidak dicurigai, jalan pelan-pelan saja."

Tapi, "Srek,," Grimmjow terpeleset dan bungkusan itu terjatuh dari tangannya

"WAAA….!" Grimmjow panik sekali sampai berteriak seperti itu

"Dapat! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hampir saja, tapi yang menangkap bungkusan itu adalah polisi tadi. Grimmjow bingung dan cemas, keringat dingin, gugup.

"Ha ha ha.. Jangan buru-buru, barang ini sangat berharga ya?" Tanya polisi itu, tapi Grimmjow tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Lalu, "Ngg.. Kamu masih SMP kan? Kenapa kamu berkeliaran di jam sekolah? Ayo masuk ke dalam dulu."

Lalu, "Hiks, hiks, hiks, sa, sahabatku masuk rumah sakit.. makanya aku pakai uang tabunganku untuk membeli roti kesukaanya.. tapi hiks, hiks, aku ketinggalan kereta… kalau aku tak.. hiks, hiks..cepat-cepat ke rumah sakit…."

"Iya, iya kamu boleh pergi, nih bapak kasih ongkos taksi." Si polisi luluh

"Terima kasih, Pak Polisi! Aku akan sampaikan salam ke sahabatku!" Yah, taktik Grimmjow untuk pura-pura menangis berhasil.

Tapi ada beberapa orang yang memperhatikan Grimmjow, "Dia berhasil lolos, dikasih uang lagi! Tunggu di taman yoyogi, kita hadang dia di sana." Bisik orang-orang itu.

Ada orang yang benar-benar menguntitnya dan Grimmjow tak tau.

.

Taman yoyogi benar-benar ramai, ditambah sedang adanya pasar kaget.

"Haah.. Aku sampai. Tempat transaksinya di sini. Aku akan aman kalau jalan di dalam taman." Batin Grimmjow.

Lalu Grimmjow berjalan santai. Tiba-tiba Grimmjow menabrak seseorang,

"Ups, maaf.." ujar Grimmjow sambil berlalu.

"Diam! Serahkan saja bungkusan itu padaku." Sambil menodongkan pisau ke perut Grimmjow dia berkata dengan nada mengancam.

"Jangan coba-coba lari kalau kamu tak ingin terluka." Temannya dari belakang menghambat Grimmjow.

Grimmjow terjebak. Tak bisa kemana-mana. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi Grimmjow akan tiba. Lantas tiba-tiba bungkusan itu Grimmjow lemparkan begitu saja ke atas. Mereka, para pengepung pun melihat ke atas. Grimmjow dorong orang di depannya hingga dia terjatuh. Segera Grimmjow tangkap lagi bungkusan itu dan Grimmjow berlari secepat kilat.

"Jangan harap aku akan serahkan bungkusan ini dengan semudah itu!" Dan Grimmjow berlari menjauhi mereka.

"SIAL! Cepat kejar bocah itu!" Mereka lalu mengejarnya. Grimmjow terus berlari menjauhi mereka, meliuk-liuk melewati kepadatan pengunjung.

"Pak polisi di sana ada copet!" Ujar Grimmjow saat melihat polisi penjaga taman sambil menunjuk ke arah para pengejarnya.

Polisi-polisi itu lalu meringkus mereka.

"Terima kasih, Pak Polisi!" dan Grimmjow meneruskan untuk berjalan lagi.

.

Pada akhirnya, Grimmjow tiba juga di tempat transaksi. Ternyata sebuah kedai makanan fast food.

"Mmm.. kata sandinya.." Bisik Grimmjow

"Mau pesan apa, nak?" Tanya pria penjualnya, ia bertubuh tambun dan kulitnya hitam. Kepala botaknya berkilat ditimpa sinar matahari.

"Carribean special hot crepe."

"OK" Hanya itu saja yang dikatakannya, namun Grimmjow tau transaksi telah berhasil. Ditambah lagi dia memang memberikan apa yang Grimmjow minta. Crepe dengan rawberry, krim, cumi-cumi, dan cabe.

"Silahkan makan!" Ujar orang itu sembari menterahkan pesanan Grimmjow. Grimmjow bingung.

"Ayo makan saja. Kenapa sih?" kata orang itu lagi

Grimmjow lalu mencicipinya. Tapi, "Haarrrhhhh…" pedasnya minta ampun.

"Enak kan? Itu resep kebangganku lo." Kata si penjual. Grimmjow sampai-sampai mengeluarkan air mata saking pedasnya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk punggung Grimmjow, "Maaf, dik. Permisi sebentar. Tolong perlihatkan isi kantongan yang Grimmjow bawa itu." Polisi.

"Kami baru saja menerima kabar, katanya ada pemuda yang mengantarkan barang haram dengan pura-pura membeli crepe di tempat ini." Ujar si polisi sambil mengambil bungkusan yang Grimmjow bawa dan membukanya.

"Gawat! Aku bisa dipecat." Bisik Grimmjow panik sekali sampai batuk dan keringat dingin.

"Ehm, eh, maaf, maaf, dik. Ternyata bukan apa-apa. Maaf telah merepotkanmu." Kata polisi itu, dan Grimmjow jadi bingung dibuatnya.

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Kalau anak seperti kamu makan crepe seperti itu bisa-bisa kena wasir lo." Polisi-polisi itu lalau pergi meninggalkanmu yang kebingungan.

Lalu Grimmjow yang penasaran pun membuka isi kantongan titipan Aizen itu. Dan isinya ternyata, boneka keramik berbentuk musang.

"APPAHH?"

.

.

Grimmjow buru-buru pulang, tepatnya ke bar tempatnya bekerja. Dengan sangat marah Grimmjow dorong pintunya sekeras mungkin,

"Apa maksud semua ini? Kamu sudah menipuku!" Ujarmu keras pada Aizen yang ada di sana.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan lihat isinya." Aizen menjawab acuh tak acuh. "Tapi berkat kerja kerasmu transaksi yang sebenarnya bisa berjalan mulus. Terima kasih atas kerjamu." Yah, Grimmjow cuma dijadikan umpan. Grimmjow benar-benar naik darah.

"Kamu telah menipuku! Kamu tak tahu betapa bahayanya perjalanan yang kulakukan! Aku lakukan ini karena kamu yang meminta!" Grimmjow berteriak-teriak di muka Aizen. Gin senyum-senyum saja di belakang meja bar.

"Makanya, tugasmu sebagai umpan berjalan dengan baik, kan? Kalau kamu merasa kesal karena telah ditipu, mulai sekarang kamu harus bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Kamu jangan mau diperalat orang. Kalu perlu, kamu hrus bisa memperalat orang lain. Kamu sangat cerdas dan keras. Tapi, kamu tak akan bisa hidup dengan mengandalkan itu. Domba yang baik hati akan mati dimakan serigala yang berotak cerdas yang bisa bertahan hidup. Kamu ingin jadi domba atau serigala?" Balas Aizen tenang.

"Serigala" jawab Grimmjow mendesis.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang buka matamu baik-baik dan coba belajar cara membaca pikiran lawan. Ingat baik-baik, itu adalah kunci untuk bertahan hidup." Ujarnya seraya menepuk pundak Grimmjow. "Ini ganti upah untukmu." Katanya lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop.

"Satu lagi, crepe tadi enak, kan? Itu kesukaanku lho. Hahahahahah…." Aizen berlalu meninggalkan Grimmjow yang teringat rasa pedas tadi dan kepedasan lagi.

Langsung Grimmjow ambil gelas yang ada di meja dan menenggaknya.

"Hei itu minuman Aizen-san." Kata Gin berusaha mencegah, tapi Grimmjow sudah 'menyemburkan api' karena minuman itu sama sekali tak mengurangi kepedasannya malah menambah.

.

.

Sementara itu, Aizen menyadari kalau Nnoitra yang mengganggu Grimmjow di jalan tadi,

"Nnoitra, jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kali ini berkat kebodohanmu, aku berhasil mengecoh perhatian polisi pada anak itu. Hari ini Grimmjow kubiarkan hidup, lain kali tak ada ampun untukmu." Ujar aizen dengan wajah dinginnya.

Nnoitra hanya menjawab 'Ya'nya dengan muka masam.

Grimmjow selalu ingin menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa Grimmjow bisa hidup mandiri. Tapi Grimmjow pun bersyukur masih dia perhatikan. Sekaligus kesal sih. Tapi alasan kenapa dia mengajari Grimmjow banyak hal masih belum Grimmjow mengerti, karena Grimmjow masih anak-anak.

Besok paginya Grimmjow baru sadar kalau Grimmjow mabuk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>to be continued...<strong>_

* * *

><p>a.n<p>

great thanks buat pe-review

saya tau fict ini jauh dari sempurna, tapi setidaknya tinggalkan jejak di review dong reader-san

saya tergila-gila pada review

review kalian lah yang membuat saya hidup

*lebay!*

semoga berkenan mereview lagi yaaaa...^^v


	4. song 4 : Yesterday

**disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**warning(s) : miss typos, pendek**

**special thanks to Kara 'Iluvia' Coeleurs, ayano464cweety, Shimamiya Hiru15, Hotaru Jaegerjaquez and all silent reader-sama, this is for you all, enjoy...**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**~~~~GRIMMJOW STORY~~~~**

**By : Lovely Orihime**

.

.

_**Song 4 : Yesterday**_

.

.

Dua bulan telah berlalu sejak Grimmjow bertemu dengan Aizen. Dan musim pun berganti. Kamar Grimmjow juga mendapat perabotan baru berupa kulkas kecil, mangkuk, dan boneka keramik berbentuk musang. Aizen terus mengajari Grimmjow banyak hal. Seperti cara berkelahi, cara membaca pikiran lawan dengan mahjong, dan cara berbisnis. Anak kecil yang dulu kehilangan tempat tinggalnya dan harus mencuri makanan untuk bertahan hidup kini telah menjadi salah satu anggota dunia orang dewasa.

"Kamu sudah boleh pulang kok." Kata bos Grimmjow, Gin.

"Boleh pinjam telepon untuk request ke radio?" Tanya Grimmjow

"Oh, mau minta lagu Beatles kesukaanmu. Baru dua bulan kamu kerja di sini, sekarang sudah jadi bartender yang bagus."

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh minta kenaikan gaji ya, Pak?" ujar Grimmmjow sambil menelpon ke radio.

"Ah, mulut kasarmu sama sekali tidak berubah. Ohya, ini aku bawakan pesananmu." Kata Gin sambil menyerahkan buku-buku pelajaran sekolah.

"Ini aku bawakan buku pelajaran sekolah untukmu."

"Aku boleh membawa ini semua, Gin-san?"

"Aneh. Tiba-tiba kamu minta buku pelajaran padaku. Habis aku pikir Grimmjow selama ini tidak mau belajar lagi." Ujar Gin sambil memandang Grimmjow yang exited membuka-buka lembar buku-buku barunya

"Aku, sebenarnya ada yng ingin kutanyakan padamu. Apa keluargamau tak menghawatirkanmu?" Lanjut Gin kemudian.

"Aku tak punya keluarga. Aku tak punya rumah untuk pulang." Ujar Grimmjow pelan tanpa menoleh dari buku-bukunya. Lalu senyap setelah itu.

"Oh iya, apa Aizen punya kelurga?" Ekspresi Grimmjow berubah jadi ceria lagi.

"Aku juga ga begitu tahu. Dia sama sekali tak pernah menceritakan masa lalunya." Ujar Gin, Grimmjow juga tak berani menanyakannya.

"Orang seumuran dia biasanya kan sudah punya istri ya?"

"Tapi, Aizen-san senang padamu."

"Haahh?"

"Aku lihat Aizen-san senang berada di dekatmu."

"Ahaha, mana mungkin. Dia selalu marah padaku dan memukuliku."

"Orang yang mendengar ini pasti tidak percaya. Bahwa Aizen yang terkenal kasar itu mau memelihara seorang anak. Sampai saat ini dia memimpin sendiri sindikatnya. Tapi dia masih mau memeliharamu." Gin tersenyum. Dan Grimmjow hanya termangu mendengarnya. Grimmjow sama sekali tak percaya.

"Ah, itu pasti salah sangka." Grimmjow tak percaya. Lalu Grimmjow membereskan barang-barangnya dan beranjak pulang.

"Kalau begitu selamat malam, Gin-san." Dan Grimmjow berlalu.

.

.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya pun Grimmjow tidak akan langsung pulang. Mampir sebentar di tempat main basket kemarin-kemarin. Untuk refreshing setelah seharian berkutat dengan pekerjaan. Malam ini juga begitu.

"ZRAANKK..!"

"Nice three points..!"

"Lagi-lagi masuk. Bagus Grimmjow..!"

Mereka semua mengelu-elukan Grimmjow. Yah, setidaknya di sini Grimmjow diperhitungkan.

"Ha ha.. dia benar-benar sudah menguasai street basket."

"Anak yang mengagumkan."

"Kabarnya dia pernah ikut klub basket."

"Sekarang dia sudah jadi pemain terkenal di lapangan ini. dan taktiknya juga bagus."

"Yah, dia pertama pura-pura kalah. Lalu dia membalas setelah uang taruhannya dinaikkan."

"Dia memang penjudi." Grimmjow memang berbakat jadi penjudi tau. Dan lagi-lagi,

"ZRAANKK..!" Another three points. Kali ini bonus jackpot! Hey hey, tapi lawan Grimmjow tidak terima,

"Curang! Grimmjow mau menipuku ya? Kamu berpura-pura bodoh untuk menipuku..!"

"Salah sendiri kenapa mau ditipu. Kapanpun aku siap menerima balasanmu." Grimmjow menyeringai santai sekali sambil menghitung uangnya.

Orang itu malah menodongkan pisau dari bealkang

"SIALAN..!"

"Grimmjow..! Awas…!" Dan segera Grimmjow dengan gesit melihat ke belakang lalu Grimmjow pelintir tangannya. Dan pisau yang tadi itu jatuh begitu saja. Hampir saja.

"Kamu harus berlatih dulu sebelum membalasku." Ujar Grimmjow kasar sambil menendang punggung lawannya itu.

"Keberanian dan skill-nya luar biasa. Dia sama sekali sudah berubah dari keadaan terbang dua bulan yang lalu." Tousen berujar pada dirinya sendiri. Grimmjow sudah sangat berubah ternyata.

"Grimmjow, ayo kita jalan-jalan dulu. Kan kita sudah dapat uang banyak hari ini." ajak Tousen kemudian. Grimmjow lalu menggeleng,

"Maaf. Aku ada perlu. Aku duluan pulang." Ah, dari dulu Grimmjow memang tak pernah mau diajak kemana pun setelah main di sini, kan. Tousen hanya pasrah saja memandangi Grimmjow yang menjauh.

.

.

Grimmjow berjalan di sepanjang pertokoan. Sesekali menanyakan pada orang-orang di sana. Grimmjow memperlihatkan foto. Fotonya dan ayahnya. Yah, Grimmjow sedang mencari ayahnya ternyata. Tapi orang-orang di sana selalu menggeleng atau menjwab tidak tahu. Hampir putus asa Grimmjow lalu melangkah gontai sambil terus melihat-lihat.

Iseng, Grimmjow bertanya pada gelandangan di salah satu gang kotor yang sempit. Dan jawabannya,

"Ah, dia sering berkeliaran di sana." Grimmjow terkejut. Tentu saja. bagaimana kalau di benar ayahnya. Grimmjow menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk gelandangan itu. Grimmjow menemukannya! Sosok yang selama ini Grimmjow carai. Segera Grimmjow hampiri,

"A..Ayah..?", tapi

"A..Ampun.. aku bukan pencuri. " Bukan. Dia bukan ayah Grimmjow. Perawakannya memang mirip. Tapi jelas dia bukan ayahnya. Dan Grimmjow kecewa lagi.

Lelah. Grimmjow berdiri saja di jembatan penyebrangan sambil memperhatikan mobil yang lalu lalang. Angin mengelus rambut birunya dan Grimmjow merapatkan jaket yang Grimmjow sampirkan begitu saja di pundaknya. Ah, foto tadi terjatuh, Grimmjow tidak sadar. Ada seseorang yang mengambilnya kemudian dan memperhatikannya. Aizen.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" Tanya Grimmjow kemudian yang masih terkejut.

"Aku baru pulang dari rapat. Kebetulan lihat kamu naik jembatan penyebrangan ini." Jawab Aizen sangat tenang sambil terus menghisap rokoknya. Lalu dia melanjutkan,

"Ayahmu?" Tanyanya sambil masih memegangi foto Grimmjow itu.

Grimmjow menyeka matamu yang sudah berair dari tadi, "Kembalikan."

"Ambil saja." jawab Aizen cuek.

Grimmjow berusaha merebutnya. Tapi selalu gagal karena Aizen lihai sekali mengelakkannya darimu. Berkali-kali. Hingga Grimmjow lelah sendiri.

"Huh. Dia memang ayahku." Ujar Grimmjow kemudian. Ketus. "Dia pergi meninggalkanku karena harus menanggung hutang. Akibatnya anaknya harus kehilangan rumah, tak bisa sekolah, dan terdampar di jalanan. Ayah yang hebat kan?" Grimmjow retoris.

"Kamu mencarinya?"

"Enggak." Grimmjow berbohong. Gengsi, eh? "Tak ada lagi yang perlu kubicarakan dengannya. Dia bukan lagi orangtuaku." Grimmjow tidak serius tentu saja. Lalu Grimmjow tak menduga ini. Aizen dengan entengnya membuang foto tadi ke arah jalan raya. Grimmjow sangat sangat terkejut dan berusaha menggapainya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Untung saja masih dapat Grimmjow jangkau. Dan Grimmjow terengah-engah setelah itu. Aizen mengisap lagi rokoknya.

"Katanya sudah tak perlu lagi."

"Sialan." Grimmjow kesal. "Kamu tahu apa mengenai aku? Kamu tak tahu perasaan anak yang dibuang orangtuanya." Grimmjow menangis. "Kenapa? Kenapa ayah mencampakkan aku." Foto itu Grimmjow genggam erat sekali.

"Aku bukannya sedih. Padahal aku percaya padanya. Kami hidup berdua. Main basket berdua. Aku selalu berdua dengannya. Ayah yang kukenal tak mungkin mengkhianatiku." Grimmjow terisak. Aizen masih diam memandanginya.

"Teman-teman di sekolah pun sama saja. mereka mulai meninggalkan aku setelah tahu ayah bangkrut. Waktu aku sedang membutuhkan pertolongan. Waktu aku sangat menderita. Tak ada! Tak ada yang menolongku! Ternyata aku juga dibuang dari lingkungan mereka! Sampai kemarin aku kira aku masih bagian dari mereka. tapi sejak tahu aku berbeda dengan mereka aku dijauhi."

"Aku juga 13 tahun. Tapi kenapa aku mendapat nasib yang tidak adil begini? Setiap aku bangun pagi, aku selalu menangis. Setiap pagi sejak ayah pergi. Di dalam mimpi pun aku merasa buruk oleh kenangan itu." Grimmjow agak tenang sekarang. Lalu menghapus airmatanya.

"Hey, aku menyedihkan sekali ya? Biasanya aku akan sok kuat dan sok dewasa. Ternyata aku tetap anak-anak. Tapi aku ingin jadi kuat! Aku ingin jadi laki-laki yang tak akan menangis!" Grimmjow menangis lagi. Bahunya sampai berguncang. Grimmjow memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Menangis pun tak akan ada yang mau menolongmu." Aizen mulai bicara. Grimmjow jadi terdiam dan berhenti menangis.

"Jangan lihatkan sisi lemahmu pada orang lain. Aku juga orang yang kesepian. Aku tak mau berkomentar tentang ayahmu. Tapi, kamu tak perlu takut bahwa dirimu berbeda dari orang lain. Sikap itu akan menjadi senjatamu." Lanjut Aizen.

"Sen..Senjata?"

"Kita memerlukan keberanian yang sangat besar untuk hidup terpisah dari kelompok. Saat ini kamu sedang mengasah keberanianmu untuk menghadapi hal itu. Keberanian untuk hidup mandiri. Itulah senjata terbesar yang kamu miliki. Jangan anggap ini sebagai penderitaan. Kesempatan justru datang saat kita menderita. Camkan itu di hatimu. Dengan begitu kamu akan lupa bahwa saat ini dirimu sedang sendirian. Dan kamu akan menemukan hikmha kenapa kamu hidup sendirian. Dengan cara itu kamu tak perlu lagi menangis. Orang seperti itulah yang disebut laki-laki sejati!" Aizen meneruskan menghisap rokonya yang tinggal setengah itu.

"Ayo pulang." Katanya kemudian. Grimmjow masih terpaku di tempat berdirinya. Mencoba mencerna perkataan Aizen tadi. Kenapa Aizen mengajarkan banyak hal, begitu yang tercetus di benaknya. Tapi Grimmjow sadar kata-kata itu menusuk hatinya dan membuatnya malu sendiri. Jadi Grimmjow tidak menanyakannya.

"Oh iya, ku dengar kau punya satu senjata lagi ya?" Aizen dan Grimmjow sudah berada di tempat Grimmjow biasa main street basket rupanya.

"Ah ini? Sepertinya basket sudah mendarah daging. Tak kukira basket yang diajarkan ayahku bisa menjadi sumber penghasilanku." Santai sekali Grimmjow memasukkan lagi bola oranye itu ke ringnya.

"ZRANKK" Mulus.

Aizen meraih bola itu dan berpose untuk shoot.

"Kau bisa juga?" Tanya Grimmjow, lalu Aizen melakukan shoot.

"Dung"

"Tidak." Jawab Aizen enteng.

"Sayang sekali. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajarimu kalau begitu." Ujar Grimmjow, tersenyum.

"Jangan hancurkan pertahananmu untuk sesuatu yang tidak perlu, bocah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bercanda. Kalau begitu Grimmjow akan melatihmu satu hal."

"Aku tak punya uang untuk membayar pelatih."

"AIZEN!" Ada seseorang di luar lapangan.

Menodongkan pistolnya pada Aizen.

Belum sempat mereka berbalik,

"DOR!" Aizen tertembak.

Setelah sebelumnya di mendorong Grimmjow menjauh. Grimmjow pun terduduk.

"AIZEN-SAN..!" Grimmjow meneriakkan namanya.

Aizen tersungkur.

Si penembak itu bergegas kabur.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued<strong>

* * *

><p>a.n.:<p>

waaiiyyy...maaphkan atas ke-lemot-an update-nya ya

waduh, saya berterimakasih sekali atas kunjungan reader-san sekalian ke fict ini, walopun ga ninggalin jejak review

saya, ehm agak kecewa siy, ehm

tapi ga papa lah, yang penting saya tau kalian semua menunggu fict ini *GR kau!*

well, mind to review? concrit? flame?

ALLOWED!


End file.
